


[Podfic of] A Horse Named Starscream

by carboncopies



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Equestrian, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broken Bones, Equestrian, Horses, Humanformers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, horseformers, i guess, sometimes a relationship is two men and a spoilt horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by fascinationex.Podfic length - 00:34:56Author's summary:Starscream throws him on a Monday morning.This isn’t unusual. Starscream throws Megatron on average once a week. He views Megatron keeping his seat for more than seven days straight as a personal affront.
Relationships: background Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic of] A Horse Named Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Horse Named Starscream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554216) by [fascinationex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex). 



> Thank you to fascinationex for having blanket permission to record your work!
> 
> I figured if I was going to start recording TF podfic, I might as well kick it off with this amazing horseformers AU. Thank you to Kess for recommending this fic!

Podfic length - 00:34:56

File size - 21MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bBmH-pGD1ZTC9anbny5Gsi7DhNZA5LhL/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment here and for the author of the fic whose work is linked in the notes above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
